memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Typhuss gets worried
In the Captain's ready room Typhuss is chatting with John about Bareil getting close to Kira. Now I'm jealous, I don't like Bareil getting close to Kira, I don't trust him something is up says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. So, far according to her he's not been doing anything wrong but I've been watching him myself a bit I got caught by Kelly an hour before you returned to the station, she thinks we're "overreacting" about it he was Kira's former lover before you two got together it took what three years for you two to go on a date John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him and is amazed about how he's watching their new guest. You have been watching him too, I'm a SCIS officer and my gut is telling me he is up to something, but I don't know what he is up to says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Same here but the question is what? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know yet but I will find out says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Keep me posted Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods and leaves the ready room. Typhuss walks up to Kira's door and presses the panel and then the door opened and Kira is wearing a pink robe. Typhuss what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Kira asked as she looks at him. He walks into the room and looks at her. Do you have to ask, I wanted to see you I missed you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I hope it's not about our guest Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. It is, I don't trust Bareil, he is up to something says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Typhuss I can assure that he's not going to do anything that will risk this station Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. How do you know that, he's not Vedek Bareil and I don't trust him, I don't understand why you trust him says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I don't know he's different then the ones we encountered in the mirror universe, he wants to just find peace or some form of it that's why he came here Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I still don't trust him, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Why don't you trust him Typhuss you've gotta have a reason for it Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't think he is here to find peace, something else is going on, he is planning something says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Give him a chance Typhuss and you'll find that he's not planning anything, I've gotta get dressed for duty at ops and then I'm meeting Bareil in Quark's bar Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss kisses Kira on the lips then lets go of her. See you later says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then leaves her quarters. Typhuss walks through the corridor and sees Bareil walking by and he starts following him, and sees he's talking to the Mirror Kira Nerys and then hears that he's working on stealing the orb Typhuss walks away to go inform John of this situation. Typhuss walks into the Captain's office. Captain, I was following Bareil and I saw him talking to Intendant Kira, he's going to steal a orb from the Bajoran temple says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Good work Typhuss get a security team together but don't tip him off about us knowing John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and asked about Kira. What about Kira? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He shook his head. No I don't want to involve her until I'm ready John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Aye sir, anything else sir says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Just make it look like we don't know about him wanting to take the orb John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Aye sir says Typhuss then leaves the office. Kira is drinking her cup of coffee in ops when she sees Typhuss walking out of the Captain's office, and Typhuss sits on the other side of the table and looks at her. So how are you doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm good and you? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm good and Lois wants to have dinner with us tomorrow says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I've been looking forward to meeting her Kira says as she looks at him. He then walks over to Worf to inform him to instruct the Starfleet security forces on what the Captain told him. Don't tip him off about us knowing says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. Worf nods at him. Anything else Commander? Lieutenant Commander Worf says as he looks at him. He then looks at Odo and asked him the same thing to tell his men. No Worf, Odo tell your men the same thing says Typhuss as he looks at Worf then at Odo. Odo nods and heads to inform his men as Worf joins him. Captain you may wanna come out here we've got something on the internal sensors Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the console. Captain Martin walks out of his office and heads over to Chief O'Brien's station. What is it Chief Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Miles looks at him. I've been picking up a strange energy reading that I've been trying to isolate but can't seem to get it pinned down, and it almost uses the same signature as what the other O'Brien used to take you to the mirror universe Chief O'Brien says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. John looks at Typhuss. Go but be nice Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Commander Halliwell nods and heads out.